One Magic Moment
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Um primeiro olhar pode revelar muito sobre a alma de uma pessoa. .:Julián & Penélope:. .:Penélope POV:.


Título – One Magic Moment

Resumo – Um primeiro olhar pode revelar muito sobre a alma de uma pessoa. (Julián & Penélope)

Disclaimer – Tudo pertence ao senhor Carlos Ruiz, happy?

-

-

-

O viu apenas com o canto dos olhos, não se preocupando muito em realmente reparar nele, estava distraída, confessava. Pensava em um dos belos livros de estórias que lera ainda a pouco.

Ainda que apenas por alguns segundos, o olhar persistente sobre sua pessoa a incomodou levemente e ela foi obrigada a se virar, ainda que ligeiramente, para encará-lo, e o que ela menos esperava encontrar, foi o que se deparou.

O olhar profundo e levemente entristecido a deixou emudecida, tanta profundidade em apenas um par de orbes, quem diria que tanta coisa caberia em apenas um olhar?

Esboçou-lhe um sorriso por pura falta de reação, antes de continuar seu caminho, agora finalmente no topo das compridas escadas. Quem diria que teriam se passado apenas alguns instantes?

E que na verdade, o encarara apenas por uma fração de segundos, antes de seguir a diante? Chegou em seu quarto com o coração levemente acelerado. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar que a pequena dama imaginava nos grandes cavaleiros medievais e príncipes em seus contos e livros.

Um olhar distante, com toda a história do mundo transbordando, pedindo para ser contada, implorando para ser descoberta.

Era isso, tinha certeza, não poderia ser outra coisa.

Pelo breve olhar que trocaram, provavelmente não poderia dizer nem ao menos a cor de cabelo ou que tipo de roupas o rapaz vestia, muito menos o reconheceria na rua se o encontrasse. Ele teria de encará-la nos olhos para isso.

Na verdade era apenas uma impressão, uma marca impressa, marcada na sua memória como ferro.

Ele deveria ter uma alma celestial, pensou a menina consigo mesmo, afinal, olhos tão cristalinamente verdadeiros jamais poderiam pertencer a uma mera pessoa mortal.

Naquele dia, teve certeza de que se casaria com ele, afinal de contas, o vira tantas vezes... No mundo dos sonhos, e embora poderia até parecer tolice, estória de criança, era verdade...

Quando foi apresentada a ele, aquele rapaz de nome Julián, filho do chapeleiro de seu pai, ainda no mesmo dia, não conseguiu levantar o rosto, com medo de encontrar seu olhar cortante.

Não saberia dizer o que a marcou, ou o que era aquela sensação que apertava tanto seu peito, só sabia dizer que a sentia.

Se ao menos soubesse a ironia em tudo aquilo, mas não sabia, e como um pobre boneco, apenas seguiu pelas linhas já traçadas pelo cruel destino, que a manipulavam, com suas cordas maquiavélicas.

Em pouco tempo já se via apaixonada por ele, sem mesmo perceber, conduzida por um magnetismo mais forte do que tudo que já havia presenciado.

Na época, jamais poderia ter imaginado o epílogo de tão imprudente romance.

E ainda com o segredo revelado, não poderia se arrepender, não poderia... A única coisa que conseguiu se arrepender foi de não ter conseguido fugir como eles haviam planejado.

Quando soube da partida dele, seu coração apertou tão fundo no peito, que acreditou estar chorando lágrimas de sangue, e a cada dia que se passava, e a esperança de seu retorno ia diminuido, seu mundo ia ruindo.

Parte por parte, o coração foi se quebrando, juntamente com a saúde da delicada Penélope, quase uma boneca de porcelana.

No tempo que fora mantida em cativeiro, a única coisa que a fazia seguir eram suas lembranças, guardadas com todo o cuidado e zelo em sua mente, que, ainda que jovem, sentia-se cansada e fadigada, devido ao recorrente uso da mesma pela jovem.

Às vezes, no meio da noite, em sua doce e enganadora loucura, visualizava Julián no meio do quarto escuro, olhando para ele, com seu olhar etéreo e distante, e quando ela tentava alcançá-lo, ele desaparecia, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Então ela tentou, o máximo que pôde se agarrar à suas lembranças e memórias, não poderia esquecê-lo... Não poderia esquecer o tom suave da sua voz, ou a textura de sua pele. Não poderia esquecer do seu toque angelical, que a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ou ainda, dos seus olhos gelados, que pareciam guardar o destino, e segredos teríveis... Ou poderia?

E a cada dia que se passava, a imagem dele ia desparecendo em meio ao nevoeiro de memórias, e por mais que ela tentasse se lembrar dele, cada dia isso se tornava uma tarefa mais difícil.

E no dia que seu rosto havia quase que sumido, como se banido da terra, a pequena e perturbada senhorita chorou suas mais amargas lágrimas de toda a sua vida, sozinha em um quarto, sofrendo em silêncio, quase que esquecida, como uma boneca velha em uma gaveta...

Sua única companhia? O esquecimento.

Acordou com uma dor forte e quando olhou para baixo, viu-se banhada em seu próprio sangue, em desespero, levantou-se, percebendo então o que acontecia... Seu bebê, seu filho, a única coisa importante naquele momento, nascia.

Correu até a porta, já sentindo as primeiras contrações, encolhendo-se no chão, bate então na porta, primeiro uma vez, depois duas, e então diversas vezes... A dor se tornava insuportável, grita então, tentando chamar alguém e esmurra a porta, vendo sangue também em suas mãos... Viria alguém em seu socorro? Desespero.

Começa a arfar e sente o suor, frio no seu pescoço... Respira fundo, tentando empurrar a criança, a dor se torna ainda mais forte, pungente, monstruosa e desumana. Começa a chorar inconscientemente, enquanto também se perdia no meio de seus gritos...

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou, mas quando acabou, não podia sentir mais nada, dor, frio, desespero...

Pega seu filho nos braços... Por que ele não respirava? Ainda ouvia seu choro, baixo... Um choro conformado.

Foi então que a imagem de Julián apareceu uma última vez, no meio do quarto, em meio a escuridão, seu rosto coberto pelas sombras, sua presença fria e distante, diferente de todas as outras vezes.

Mas, não podendo de fato fazer exigência alguma, a pobre dama se despediu de seu amor, uma última vez, pois jamais agüentaria passar por aquilo de novo, nem teria a chance...

E quando a última gota preciosa da sua líquida esperança secou, junto a seu sangue, o coração da pequena dama parou, e dessa vez, para sempre...

Muitos fios de toda aquela historia ainda haveriam de se formar, contornando por todo o tipo de dificuldades, mas a jovem Penélope jamais viria a saber de tal coisa, pois agora havia partido, quem sabe, esperemos, para um lugar melhor, onde haveria de esperar por seu amor...

Para que dessa vez pudessem ficar juntos, sem dor ou impedimentos...

* * *

Ok.... Confesso, eu adoro o Julián, acho que é aquilo de personagens amaldiçoados.... Adoro personagens azarados como ele... Amo o Dorian e o Hamlet... Ele é o terceiro a entrar nessa lista, então já era algo previso... :D

Simplesmente adorei o romance dele com a Penélope, porque simplesmente adoro tragédias... Então, tive de escrever algo a respeito ^^

Escrevendo por escrever, por desencargo de consciência... Espero que alguém venha a ler... Segunda fic da seção! Yay :D

Espero que gostem xD


End file.
